Invisibility
This spell causes the caster or some subject to disappear from sight. Original D&D Invisibility The spell first appeared in Men & Magic, as a magic-user spell. Illusionists are also able to use it. Dragon Magazine #12 maintained this spell on the Illusionist list. * Spell Level 2 * Range: 24" No actual description of the spell's effects are provided, but, presumably, it makes the subject invisible. It is noted that the spell lasts until it is broken by the user or some outside force, or by making an attack, and that the spell affects only the person or thing upon which it is cast. Invisibility, 10' Radius The spell first appeared in Men & Magic, as a magic-user spell. Illusionists are also able to use it. Dragon Magazine #12 maintained this spell on the Illusionist list. * Spell Level 3 * Range 24" No actual description of the spell's effects are provided, but, presumably, it makes all subjects in the radius invisible. It is noted that the spell lasts until it is broken by the user or some outside force, or by making an attack. Improved Invisibility This spell first appeared in The Strategic Review 1-4, as a spell for Illusionists. Dragon Magazine #12 maintained this. * Spell Level '''4 * '''Range 24" No actual description of the spell's effects are provided, but, presumably, it makes all subjects in the radius invisible. It is noted that the spell lasts until it is broken by the user or some outside force, but not by making an attack. Mass Invisibility This spell first appeared in Supplement I: Greyhawk, as a spell for magic-users. * Spell Level '''7 * '''Range 24" No actual description of the spell's effects are provided, but, presumably, it makes the targets invisible. The spell can affect as many as 6 dragon-sized objects, or from 100-300 humans and horses. The spell lasts until actively dispelled. AD&D Invisibility to Animals Debuted in the Player's Handbook as a druid spell. The recipient becomes totally undetectable to normal and giant animals with an Intelligence of less than 6 -- they are able to walk through a group of animals as if they did not exist. Invisibility Debuted in the Player's Handbook as a magic-user spell. The target cannot be detected by vision or infravision (though they are not silenced). Even the allies of the invisible creature cannot see them. Note that any "highly intelligent" creautre with 10 or more HD has a chance to detect invisible creatures automatically. The glamered individual can perform any action, but the spell only lasts until it is dispelled, cancelled by the caster, or until after the target attacks any creature. DM's Advice: Invisibilty does not remove odor or cause one to move silently -- senses other than vision might very well detect the creature. Furthermore, characters cannot see each other, which might result in stumbling over each other or difficulty in targeting spells. Dust and powder can easily foil invisibility, either on a surface or in the air, and an invisible creature interacting with the world might provoke significant curiosity (doors opening on their own?). Creatures of high Intelligence and/or Hit Dice may detect invisible creatures, as shown on the table below. A detected invisible creature still imposes a -4 penalty on enemy's attack rolls, as they cannot be seen, but they can still be targeted and engaged with. Invisibility, 10' Radius Debuted in the Player's Handbook as a magic-user spell. The target cannot be detected by vision or infravision (though they are not silenced). Even the allies of the invisible creature cannot see them. Note that any "highly intelligent" creautre with 10 or more HD has a chance to detect invisible creatures automatically. The glamered individual can perform any action, but the spell only lasts until it is dispelled, cancelled by the caster, or until after the target attacks any creature. Each invisible creature created by this spell is tracked seperately -- invisible creatures made by casting this spell can't see each other, and if the invisibility effect ends on one, it doesn't end on the others. AD&D 2e Makes a creature invisible. The creature can be detected with senses other than vision, and is also invisible to their allies. Items dropped become visible, and items picked up become invisible if they are tucked into a pocket or similarly obscured. Light sources do continue to shed their light, even if invisible (creating the effect of a light without a visible source). The spell remains in effect for 24 hours unless broken or cancelled before then. The spell can be dispelled normally. The caster or the target can end the spell at any time. The spell also breaks if the target attacks any creature (but not if the character does other actions -- walking up stairs, opening doors, casting protective spells, etc.). In this last case, the invisible attacker still gets to attack first. If the spell is made permanent, this attacking doesn't permenantly break the spell -- the recipient can simply become invisible again on their next turn as long as they don't attack. Creatures with more than 10 HD or with an Intelligence of 13 or better can roll a saving throw to detect the invisibile target. Category:Spells Category:OD&D Spell Category:Level 1 Spell Category:Level 2 Spell Category:Level 3 Spell Category:Level 7 Spell Category:Magic-User Spell Category:Illusionist Spell Category:Druid Spell Category:Transmutation Spell Category:Illusion Spell Category:Mage Spell Category:Common Spell